Secrets
by Lazlo Pizazzlo
Summary: Shadow, once lost and isolated, has found sanctuary in the Black Arms where he is finally appreciated and loved. But deeper emotions are about to be revealed to he and his new master as what has been left unsaid returns to haunt them both. Shadoom


_Aha-ha! [sweats] You didn't read that summary wrong, folks! I DID say Shadoom, and I DID mean it! XDD This is a crack pairing, no doubt~ But still, this couple fascinates me...it's...interesting. I can't get it outta my head...XD All I ask of you is to keep an open mind till the end! This relationship focuses more on Shadow's extent of loyalty to Black Doom (which leads to his undying admiration, which explains why he's all "let me please you" toward the end) _

_With that in mind! There are just a few warnings before continuing, so just bear with me for a few moments of your time before you potentially continue:_

_-This is (technically) incestuous shounen-ai-two things that tend to carry controversy with them. XDD; Nothing exceeds kissing, but there is a hint of something more...if your mind has ventured down that road before~_

_-Please keep in mind that this is my first shounen-ai fic. Ever! I've never done one before, and so this was a complete experiment. Did it succeed? Did it fail? I tend to lean towards the fail, but I always do that...[headdesk]_

_-No screaming in the comments, unless if it's out of enjoyment or of positive nature. I don't care to hear your bashings or flames-I'm quite aware that my opinions differ from yours. I am not responsible for any mental scarring-YOU clicked on this story, so YOU gotta accept the consequences!_

_There are a few hints of my fanmade language for the Black Arms, called "Shiimari." There's really not much to say about it other than "samokai" is the equivalent to "-sama" or "-dono" in Japanese. Just a title of superiority, and in this case, father-ship as well. _

_Other than that, though, enjoy! XD _

_-Laz_

* * *

><p>Shadow's curiosity was at its peak, reaching for the high heavens above. He tried avoiding the sight of the hedgehog at his right altogether; he attempted clenching his fists and snapping his eyes shut, but his battle with temptation was beginning to fail. For what it was exactly he didn't wish to admit, but it was something that person next to him could offer, and it wouldn't be easy to obtain.<p>

His interest began during the first few weeks of joining the Black Arms – his biological family. After agreeing to end the human's reign on Earth, Shadow took the right-hand spot next to the Black Arms' leader, Black Doom, who was more than proud to have Shadow there. Receiving the grand tour of their comet-home, Shadow absorbed so much information than he could imagine; names, languages, rooms, planets – it was all so overwhelming, but also enticing. It was then that he began learning about himself, as well. He could speak more than just English; he had a whole library of alien phrases and words in his mind. How he innately knew of these things was because Black Doom was related to Shadow through blood.

After hearing of this, he swallowed, fighting the urge to break out into extreme emotions. He forced a smile, though his stomach turned.

"Oh…! How convenient for us to be united again, then," Shadow had attempted to speak as fluently as possible so he could avoid any misunderstanding. Granted, it was a bit of a scare that the one the Earthlings called "terrorist" and "alien monster" to be his own father, but it somehow felt empowering. "That's perfect, m-my lord," Shadow remembered tripping over his father's title, uncertain what he should address him as at the time. His mind was flooded with questions, ones that he was fearful of asking all at once, but slowly they crept out, and to his fortune, answered to his liking. It ended with a genuine smile on Shadow's part.

"I'm…thankful, truly," he had said, standing and bowing to his creator. "I owe my life to you."

"I know," Black Doom replied, "but you did your part already."

Though their relationship's revelation was more than fascinating, something sparked his curiosity even more the next day when he heard of the strange effects certain bites from the Black Arms could induce on one being. Strangely enough, it sent a jolt of fear down Shadow's spine; he became both intrigued and frightened of what could happen to him if he got in the way of a hungry alien. The aerial fleet was apparently capable of inflicting enough pain to send their prey into paralysis, keeping them alive long enough to feel their small fangs going at them like knives. It haunted Shadow, and he winced whenever he heard a Black Hawk or Wing purr nearby. The foot soldiers didn't have anything horrifying to offer, he was told; their victims were knocked unconscious when bitten, giving them an easy transition to their death. The larvae didn't have any venom at all, mostly because they acted as what Earthlings would call "leeches," simply feeding off of their host's blood until they had their fill.

Never did Black Doom elaborate on his own venom's effects, and Shadow let it slide, still letting the other information come to rest in his head. Yet after so long, three Earth weeks to be precise, Shadow was beginning to feel impatient with his lack of knowledge. It kept him up at night, wondering and shivering at thoughts of getting on his father's bad side…

In a blur of dark colors and a clinking noise, Shadow suddenly found strings of something slippery shoved into his mouth by two smooth sticks. He blinked, swatting the sticks out of his face and lifting his own to guide the thin bands into his mouth, narrowing his eyes as he swallowed them. Spice warmed his mouth, fading away after moments.

"Eat or it'll get cold." A voice growled in a darkly-accented language.

Thank God it was only ramen, Shadow sighed in his head. The Black Arms were, unfortunately for him, the most carnivorous creatures he had met in his life. He didn't know what Black Doom personally preferred, though he spoke something of being particularly fond of hedgehogs at one point, but he could only venture a guess that he was no different. Shadow had only mentioned at ramen's existence on Earth and Black Doom wanted to see and try it. Ironically enough, the most vegetarian thing that had ever been consumed by any Black Arms member ranked a high favorite on his list. Shadow had to admit, however, that ramen was a very light, yet heavily satisfying dish; and that was coming from someone who rarely ate on a regular basis.

Shadow took hold of what he called 'chopsticks' and what his father called '_wakunen' _and snatched a tangled mess of noodles from his bowl and swallowed them obediently.

"I can't believe we hadn't figured this out before," Black Doom mused, satisfied with Shadow's compliance. "Hell, it's so…simple. It's commoner food – from Earth, at that. We shouldn't be eating it, but it's so…_delightful_."

Shadow nodded absentmindedly, his head still in secret fantasies about his father's affects. Certainly it would had to have been superior to the others'; after all, this was their leader and commander. He stirred his own bowl, watching the thin noodles roam in the brown liquid. It reminded him of home, and he couldn't deny that he missed it slightly, but he belonged there with his true family. There was no doubt about it. Everyone accepted him and treated him as a hero; just what he wanted. Truth be told, he still felt shock when his true relations with Black Doom and he were revealed, but he understood it. It felt like the shifting confusion in his life had finally been solved with one step.

Shadow soon caught himself staring at his father's pointed quills. Normally he wasn't like this; normally his form was much more fierce-looking with horns protruding out of his head and three glowing crimson eyes. It was enough to cast anyone into a spiral of fear, but as for Shadow, he didn't mind it for some reason. The only thing that mattered to him was how he was treated by Black Doom, which was generally open and welcoming. He had high expectations, but Shadow met them easily. It pleased both of them to be as perfect as possible.

With this in mind, Black Doom assumed several forms in order to blend in with his ever-changing environments. A hedgehog was one of them; he looked nearly identical to Shadow save for the third eye on his forehead and rugged stripes. Shadow had seen him like this more often, and he had to admit, it made him feel more personal when they interacted as look-alikes. Black Doom's alien form made it seem more like a master-servant relationship, whereas like this, Shadow felt like a true son to him.

He took another bunch, eating it quietly to snap himself out of his thoughts. Drifting out into thought was dangerous around his new master; his telepathic ability was something fearful indeed. He swallowed, suddenly aware of his name being sternly sounded out in the elegant, yet cold accent that Shadow had been growing fond of all this time. The hedgehog looked over at the other, blinking innocently.

"You're acting strange today," Black Doom narrowed his eyes, frowning at Shadow. "Something on your mind?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"No, nothing."

"No, I'm certain there's something amiss," he latched onto Shadow's words as soon as they met the air, half-expecting it. He didn't bother to look his son in the eye as he continued. "We've been over this before. If you want to ask something about us, go ahead. I'll answer."

Damn, Shadow cursed in his head, beginning to give up his stubborn fight with his lethal curiosity; it was as if he understood Shadow's feelings far before he himself even knew of them. What now, though? Did he dare prompt his father about something so potentially insignificant? He propped his head on one fist, turning away from Black Doom. He eyed his bowl awkwardly, trying to stare into the dark reds and lose himself deep in them, but Shadow kept wavering out of distraction. Oh, how he wanted to know, but the words refused to merge in his head.

"Ah…um…"

"Yes?"

Shadow cringed, ready to beat his head in with the supporting fist; no way could he turn back now, but he didn't feel quite ready for it yet. He began feeling strangely warm…

"You know when you told me that the others…bite live things, and then there are strange things that happen to their victims…" he mumbled quietly. There was a pause, and his ears picked up on the utensils' click against the ceramic, as well as an encouraging hum from the same direction. Shadow cringed, heaving a silent sigh once more. "I was wondering…"

He stopped, backtracking, losing his courage and scrambling for a way out. "I was wondering, since I'm only half –"

"**Shush**." Black Doom hissed, grip on his chopsticks tightening. Shadow swallowed, twitching as he heard the reaction, half-expecting the bowl to be cast across the room out of pure rage. His father, proud of his joining of the Black Arms, tended to ignore the fact that he was a lowly hybrid, and, truthfully, hated any mention or hint of it.

"I can't do that, can I?" the hedgehog asked casually, beginning his climb out of the hole he dug himself into.

"No." That small word, so little and simple, cut through the air like a white-hot knife in a tone so haunting, it almost hurt to listen to it. Normally, Shadow would have cowered internally and apologized to maintain his positive reputation. In this situation, however, he couldn't have felt more relieved. "No, you can't."

"Ah, that's what I thought," Shadow said. His mood fell solemn once more as he kicked himself for letting a perfectly good opportunity to get the answer he wanted slip away so easily. Both let silence fill the room, allowing them to finish their second father-son meal since Shadow had joined. He was more than grateful for the time spent, as well as the graciousness received from Black Doom, but something nagged at him when he left his father to rest or roam the Black Comet by himself. He couldn't quite understand what it was – perhaps longing or emptiness – but the feeling vanished when he saw his father. It didn't make sense.

Shadow cursed in his head, returning once again to the unresolved question. He could hardly bear to think of the subject any longer; it inflicted an even stranger hollowness unto him, usually one that ended with a twisted stomach. He cursed at himself for being such a nosy little pest; Shadow was astounded that Black Doom hadn't mentioned something of his overwhelming desire for intelligence. He sighed, about to resolve to give the entire thing up when he heard a voice speak.

"What about you?"

His eyes widened as he heard the words float in the air in front of him. Those came from his mouth. His voice. And he wasn't ready for them in the least bit. A scoff truly broke the silence, sending Shadow's head toward the source.

"Of course I can," Black Doom replied indifferently before continuing his eating. "Without assuming that trait myself, no one else could have it."

"Really? What does it do to someone?" Shadow felt himself crawling slowly out of his shell. These were the answers he had been waiting so long for! He tensed amidst his eagerness, waiting in the silence as his father finished the gulp of ramen wrapped around his chopsticks. Finally, though, Black Doom sighed, setting his utensils down next to his bowl and cursing beneath his breath.

"If you absolutely must know," he spoke in a bleak monotone voice, "it's flawless euphoria."

Shadow blinked, his heart stopping for a moment before his father hesitantly continued. "It completely blocks off all their feelings of pain or anguish; they can barely think straight and only act on instinct, which, at the time, is to continue their bliss. I grant their wish until they simply stop breathing altogether."

The hedgehogs, both falling into a dark silence, sat perfectly still, frozen in their expressions and positions. The alien, refusing any eye contact with Shadow for reasons unbeknownst to the hybrid, simply set his three eyes on the near-empty bowl before him. Shadow's eyes unhitched themselves from Black Doom, looking away as his face filled with heat. The mere thought of falling victim to such a process sent shivers down his spine. It was truly fitting of the leader of the Black Arms to bring the cruelest death to live food.

Still, something pulled at Shadow, rapping at his mind. Destroying all the feelings of despair and torment, merely filling them back up with wishes to be granted and unable to think correctly – it sounded so remarkable, especially if he himself could go through those feelings. He had lived with sorrow all his life, though he strove for perfection all he could, but never achieved what he wanted. His thoughts were gathered most every instance he could think of. That, and he had never felt loss of control in his life.

The hybrid's eyes lifted, squinting slightly. What **would** it be like?

"So," Black Doom cleared his throat in hopes to move the conversation along. He set his hands on the bowl, swirling the broth around in it slowly. "Tell me what you do with the rest. This liquid here – it would be such a waste to throw it out, don't you believe? Humans were wasteful, but surely not that wasteful…"

The temptations grew stronger, clouding Shadow's head with nothing but the thoughts of numbness and joy. He himself was hard to break; would it be just as hard as to infiltrate his senses with this toxin? As silence surrounded them again, the hedgehog closed his eyes, sighed, and drew his mouth into a line. The only way to find out, he resolved, was to ask. Shadow extended his arm, holding his hand out to his father and looking down at the floor with flushed cheeks. Black Doom glanced over at him, raising a brow.

"What?"

Shadow's face darkened, giving himself into his deepest temptation. "I…want to know what it feels like."

A stammered, forced laugh trickled into the air. "No, you don't. If you get one drop in you, you'll spiral out of control." Black Doom shook his head. He let go of the bowl, folding them in his lap. "Then you'll start doing things, and…" A smile flashed on his face for a brief moment, only to fade into a dark, disgusted scowl. Darkly, he continued. "Forget it. No."

"Father, I've been thinking of this for weeks now," Shadow swallowed, heart pounding against his chest anxiously. So close, yet so far, Shadow was beginning to grow impatient. A voice crawled out from the back of his mind, calling out for retaliation. Why was he so persistent with this matter? It wasn't like him to be this…pushy. For a brief moment, he wondered if something had been lurking in his ramen that tainted his judgment.

"No."

Again Shadow's weakness to his curiosity and temptation showed its vibrant colors – a weakness he had never felt in his entire life until this point.

"Think of this as a question for you to answer. You promised me early on that you would show me the things I've missed," Shadow raised his voice just shy of shouting, letting his pent-up emotions loose. Upon recognizing silence was his ultimate answer, Shadow lowered his volume, frowning and casting his eyes to the side shamefully. "Please, I…I…need this…"

Yet even after stammering in an appallingly innocent voice, the silence was the only response. His ears fell halfway in submission, understanding how out of place it was for him to burst out as he had. His shoulders became heavy with guilt; his father must have felt so disgraced with such demands.

The room was now stillness, only the sounds of Black Doom's chopsticks tapping against the ceramic as he stirred the remaining liquid in thought. What confused him was this daunting feeling overtaking his senses; it was as if he wanted to taste Shadow's hybrid blood, just for kicks. He could feel Shadow's disappointment clouding over the little hedgehog, and it was rude for someone of Black Doom's high stature to deny a request – and a small dish – such as this. He hadn't seen Shadow in a completely _submissive_ state yet, after all.

He scowled, planting his chopsticks in the bowl firmly. These thoughts half-sickened him. But the only way to get rid of them, the scheming side of his head chanted, was to bring them into action. His eyes closed in discontent, hands clenched as he let out a gruff sigh.

"Damn it all to hell, Shadow," Black Doom growled, watching his son out of the corner of his eye. Shadow perked in response, expecting a scold or smite. "If you really want me to…"

Fastening his hand around Shadow's wrist and pulling the hedgehog towards him, Black Doom narrowed his eyes, half out of disgust and half out of his sadist norms. Ears back in submission, Shadow (willingly) allowed himself to slide away from his seat, up on his feet, and away from the table they sat at. They stood now, Shadow's crimson eyes glued on his father's, who eyed his hand over like a foreign object. Their torsos touched now, Black Doom's firm hand supporting Shadow's back for reasons unknown to the hybrid, but it sent his cheeks flooding with heat. His chest thumped with overwhelmingly fast beats, legs quivering at the mere inches between them.

"…I will."

Shadow smacked himself out of his daze, eyes snapping shut for a brief moment. What was he doing, feeling so warm and anxious? This was just his master – his father, to be precise, and he wanted this to happen. Black Doom would never do anything to harm him, he reminded himself, yet the red in his cheeks would not fade away. It irked him, the intensity moving down to his stomach and tying it in a knot.

"One small bite. A few seconds. That's it."

"A-alright," Shadow stammered, ashamed at the mess he was becoming in front of such an esteemed ruler. Black Doom was so calm and collected, even when he was about to give a small dose of poison to his own son. He envied his strength – or was it that he admired it? His head was in such a whirl, he could barely remember where they were.

Before he could venture into his mind's darker corner, a sharp pain sent a quiet grunt of disapproval from his chest. It felt like a flame had engulfed his entire right hand, causing him to wince and close one eye in agony, but just as it reached a climax, everything stopped. The burning ceased suddenly, being replaced with a strange, light sense that sent Shadow's head spinning. His vision blurred, but before he gathered a breath for a plea to stop, Black Doom lifted his head from Shadow's hand, holding it steadily.

The hedgehogs gazed into each others' eyes, Shadow entranced by the flawless feeling.

"You alright?"

It couldn't be farther from the opposite, Shadow thought, his mind's speech slurred and lost in the fuzz of the toxins assaulting his every nerve now. It was awfully quick for just a small contact, he swallowed the jittering butterflies in his stomach. He took a shaky sigh, cheeks unbearably hot now.

"Y-yeah, I'm…I'm fine." Shadow stammered out, head spinning as he attempted to push his father away from him. "Th-thank you for your concern, though."

Although unconvinced, Black Doom let the hedgehog be as Shadow slowly began walking back to his seat. His head began to buzz, yet he never felt anything more; he assumed it was his own immune system fighting off the foreign substance swimming in his veins. He fought his weak knees, taking heavy step after step until the room flew by him in a blur of purples and reds. His legs broke communication with the rest of his body, and he was headed for the floor beneath him.

"Easy," Black Doom warned, grabbing hold of his son's trembling body before it met the floor. Shadow fastened his hands to one of the sturdy arms that caught him, desperate for stability as his head slumped into the other's chest. His air was now nothing but a light, familiar scent that warmed the depths of his soul, and he longed to keep breathing it in. It was so warm, so kind…

Suddenly, though, something in his head snapped, and his cheeks lit up. In a scrambled attempt at recovering, he swallowed, lifting his head up from the alien leader's torso and breathing in the heavy scentless air he knew so well.

"I'm sorry; I must have lost my balance," Shadow spoke, his legs still trembling in weakness. His hands still held fast to the other hedgehog's arm, unable to feel his legs at that point. Black Doom lifted him off the ground, carrying him back the rest of the way to the table where the two bowls still sat.

"You need to sit. I'll get you something to drink…" he trailed off, setting Shadow onto the ground gently as he set a hand on the hybrid's head. The alien began regretting granting Shadow's wish, now panged with the feeling of a caretaker. He enjoyed the feel of blood running down his throat, but dealing with him afterwards would be horrendous. "If you need to lie down, do so; do whatever you like, but try to avoid following me. Stay here and close your eyes for a while."

Shadow blinked tiredly in confusion, not understanding where the comment about following his father came from. He let his eyelids fall, quickly giving up on the thought; the effects the poison had on him were strange, but nothing he couldn't handle. His ears picked up on the echoes of his father's eased, quiet footsteps, and he partially opened his eyes to watch.

What he saw anchored his entire body to the ground with awe. Black Doom was fighting his height now, reaching high above him for two small cups; his robe, once melded neatly to his shape, now flowed away from him, hanging in the air. All of it, that was, except for the hedgehog's waist where the clothing naturally was seamed at. It darted close to his figure, showing his slenderness, and it sent Shadow's temperature skyrocketing. Its black satin caught the dim light, shining dully, looking so similar to his quills.

Shadow's warmth snapped him out of his trance. He threw his head down to his chest, trying to catch his breath frantically. He squinted at the floor, frowning in disbelief. Everything about Black Doom seemed so godly-perfect all of a sudden. It was terrifying to think that he, the son of this supreme commander, was gazing so intently.

And yet…

He brought his head slowly up back to his stare. The alien's eyes were eased now, feet firm against the ground as he had been successful with his struggle to get the dishware he was seeking. The subject of his focus was a tan, translucent liquid flowing out of a pot. It steamed as it met the air, fogging the air before the elder hedgehog. Shadow, however, found his ruby eyes more vibrant than ever before, careful yet strong. He had seen them scowl so much, cut through so many beings, but he had also seen them look upon Shadow with pleasure and pride. How he wanted them to do so now…

Shadow's hands gripped the table tightly, eyes snapping shut as he regained control over himself once more.

_Oh, my God,_ Shadow cursed in his head. _What the hell am I doing? He and I are related – this is so…so wrong…_

It was the toxins, he repeated in his head. It had to be. He never would have dreamed of staring at Black Doom in such a dazed, romantic manner, let alone while he was doing something as simple as pouring two cups of tea.

Shadow gasped, hazily realizing something in his head as the fog began to clear ever so slightly. He had always felt so empty without Black Doom around, especially after they saw one another – did it mean something more than a strong dedication to his father? Was it –?

His stomach sank and he paled, curses swimming in the shrinking clarity of his mind. Shadow found the need to block out Black Doom's image altogether, and he slumped down to the floor. He rested his head against one of the cushions they had knelt on, snapping his eyes shut. The table was a barrier now, protecting Shadow from the insane thoughts his mind was slapped with just by looking at the cloaked figure. Try as he might, though, he had no luck in keeping his alien creator out of his head. His head was only further jumbled by what he was truly feeling at the time.

_He did so much for me…why? I'm not…deserving of him…_

Shadow gritted his teeth, recognizing his deteriorating conscience. His hands found one another, and he winced as he lightly ran across the wound on his right hand. Shivering, he relived those seconds that had brought him to this state of mind. Perhaps, he slowly thought, the small amount of poison in his system was worse than actually receiving more – wasn't there something that Black Doom could do about it? Couldn't he ease the frightening, adoring thoughts of his father, or at least knock him out to end it all?

The logic and reasoning was replaced for his innermost thoughts – thoughts that he was barely subconsciously aware of. All his cares of sense and comprehension began to melt away, leaving his estranged view of Black Doom standing. He began to long to confess everything he felt deep inside of him; his father was the very source of his life, the hope and the meaning. He found it hard to contain the words that gathered in his head. All he wanted was more of him.

His trembling hands held his feverish head in attempts to hold himself back. His sanity was slowly beginning to crumble at the foundations, the effects of the toxins constricting his head with every heartbeat.

_If he comes over here, I'm going to lose it…!_

Shadow's ears twitched as the sound of ceramic touching stone met the air. Oh, yes, he was here. Help, he cried in his head. He begged for it to escape his throat.

"Black Doom-_samokai_," Shadow muttered. It was his sanity's last call for help, but curse his father's cool-headedness, for it was a call unanswered as far as Shadow was concerned. Said hedgehog knelt next to the curled hybrid, taking a sip of his own cup quietly before replying.

"Yes, Shadow?"

The calm, dark voice pushed him off the brink, setting his chest pounding. The way he said his name, with that native tone and satiny voice…it was so close to how he addressed him to execute an order. Shadow swallowed, chest empty as he heard no command following.

_I'm ready for anything…I want to please you…!_

He couldn't stand his empty hands on the ground; they existed to serve his master, and nothing else. Yet here they were, limp and useless. Did he disappoint Black Doom with this blank meaninglessness? He needed to redeem himself; no, he needed Black Doom. Just his very presence would be enough consolidation.

"I really want…"

After those words, Black Doom froze. He stared at the wall in front of him, brows knitted in shock and confusion. Shadow's hand was loosely gripping his leg, slowly moving up to his arm. He turned his head to the drugged hedgehog, whose eyes were only half opened.

"Please, _samokai_, come down here with me…"

"Sh-Shadow…" his face turned warm – a foreign feeling to be certain, but he couldn't bear to be touched in a manner. He would have normally taken the person's head clear off and burned their decapitated corpse to ashes, but this instance was so…different somehow.

In a blink of an eye, Black Doom's head was loosely held and lowered down to Shadow's.

"Please, master."

Shadow's lips touched Black Doom's, hands holding onto his head firmly now. The alien's eyes widened, horrified at both the action and closeness, and quickly his hands found the strength to cast Shadow off of him. He turned his back to the hedgehog upon hearing Shadow impact with the ground.

"Shadow!" he cried, cheeks bright red as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His heart raced beneath his chest, all three eyes shut in disgust and disapproval. "_What do you think you're doing?"_

The hedgehog did nothing but sit up and stare at the frantic mess of a leader Black Doom was with glazed eyes. He knelt, orbs drifting now to the floor.

"I…I fear that my usefulness has come into question," he quietly responded. Black Doom stopped, letting his arm fall to his side. Usefulness? How did this come into play with the strange act of affection towards him?

"You have outlasted your usefulness, Shadow," he said, turning to face his son. His stomach churned at the humble air about Shadow; he had never seen him this meek. "You are never in question. Now please, remember that your thoughts are not clear –"

"But I do not feel the same way," Shadow's hands curled into loose fists, focusing on Black Doom, who now sat in and awkward, sideways position with only his arms to support him. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the cold ground. "My military work for you has come to an end. Earth has fallen and I…I don't have anything left to do. I'm useless…I'm hopeless…"

"What…are you saying?" Black Doom stammered, beginning to crawl backwards away from his son. Shadow reached out, falling into Black Doom's abdomen lazily, head heavily fogged still. The leader did nothing but stare down at his son in confusion. He was not sure of how to take any of this.

"I want to be like you, my lord," he whispered, "so calm and tranquil…you're the only person that could ever save me from my miserable existence. Please give me more of your salvation…perhaps then I could feel more valuable."

Shadow's arms found their way around his father's torso, nuzzling his chest slightly in hopes of persuading more of the happiness to rush through his veins. Black Doom, for only a moment, lost access to air, but quickly composed himself. He always longed for such a submissive act in his presence, and since it was coming from Shadow, it was even more enjoyable. The sheer feeling of control overwhelmed the warlord, overwhelming his every sense. He never wanted Shadow, no, his servant, to unhand him, although he never permitted any person to lay a finger on his being. Shadow's dedication was surprisingly enormous, but it somehow unsettled Black Doom.

He began to tremble, his heart racing marathons, and the feeling of invigoration slowly began to flee. Black Doom snapped his eyes shut, coming to grips with reality. He clenched his fists, lowering his head and silently summoned help from below. Streams of dark matter crept from below the ground, inching close to the two. Black Doom watched and manipulated them out of the corner of his eye, not caring if Shadow was aware. He needed out of their close position, even if it was for just a moment, lest his sanity spiral out of control as well.

"Don't do this, Shadow." He muttered regrettably. "You need nothing more of me. I can't give you anything."

"You can give me so much," Shadow's grip tightened on Black Doom as he spoke. "Even with just a little more…"

They wrapped themselves about the black hedgehog gently, pulling him down to the ground. The alien leader followed suit, deciding he was in no mood for sadistically watching one writhe about after such close contacts. He knelt over Shadow, holding his wrists tightly as his reddened cheeks faded to their original hue. Shadow never struggled, but only watched his father through bleak, hopeful yet desperate eyes.

"Your strange, wandering mind makes me doubt your dedication sometimes, Shadow," Black Doom spoke in a deep monotone voice. "I have no doubt you are fully committed to me, but you've brought something to my attention that needs addressing."

The light scent returned to Shadow's air, and he gratefully breathed it in, recognizing the peaceful tranquility of jasmine overflowing his senses.

"This drug heightens your greatest feelings, your innermost and strongest thoughts…" he continued, lowering his voice. "And therein lies the situation we have at hand. You've tied us closer together within these past minutes than we ever were. So now I wish to know…just what is the extent of your _admiration_ for me?"

The only pause was of that of selecting the correct words.

"My admiration is endless; I'll stay with you forever, father. Serving you is my purpose in my life," Shadow muttered, letting a small smile escape from his lips. He longed to reach out to his master, but he found his wrists pinned against the floor. "Please don't question my loyalty. You will forever be my lord and master."

The words resonated deep within the alien leader, easing his tensed shoulders. Black Doom's grip loosened enough for the black hedgehog to prop himself up, reaching up to him for another kiss. This time, however, the alien overlord closed his eyes and accepted the act silently. He did not understand the tangled feelings in his stomach, nor did he understand completely what this gesture truly foretold, but he admitted to liking the dominance he had over Shadow at that point in time. The entire concept of bending him to his own will sent his heart pounding with excitement. Yet he could never stand to hear what was being said; he wanted more control, but less reasoning.

A slice of dark matter broke the surface of the floor, slithering and casting itself over Shadow's mouth. The hedgehog winced at the coldness that lingered on his face, but let his eyelids drop in contentment. He felt his master's hands leave Shadow's wrists and trail down to his waist, embracing him loosely.

"And forever you my servant…"

Their heads touched, and the two sank into darkness…


End file.
